Themevision 20
Themevision 20, is the Special up-coming 20th edition of Themevision.The festival will be brought to the city of Lemessos. This is the second time that Cyprus will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Tsirion Stadium as the venue of edition 20 . 30 countries will participate this time . And after a long time there will be 2 semi final with 15 participants in each. From each semi final 10 countries will pass and with the big 3 will make the final. Slogan of edition : Fly up to the sky of music Host : 'Ivi Adamou '''Next Edition : Themevision 21 ' '''Previous Edition : Themevision 19 Winner: ''' Venue '''Tsirion Stadium (Greek: Τσίρειο Στάδιο) is an all seater multi-purpose stadium in Limassol, Cyprus. It is currently used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of AEL Limassol, Apollon Limassol, Aris Limassol and APEP Pitsilias.[1] In the past, especially in 1990s, it was used as the home ground for the Cyprus national football team. The stadium holds 13,331 people and was built in 1975 with the help of the generous contributor and great philanthropist, Mr. Petros I. Tsiros, a very generous benevolent benefactor and humanitarian of Cyprus, thus the name of the stadium. The stadium was built and opened in 1975 to replace the aging GSO Stadium. The football pitch is surrounded by an athletics track and serves as the home ground to the Limassol Athletics Club GSO (Gymnastikos Syllogos Olympia). Few matches of the 1992 UEFA European Under-16 Football Championship, which was hosted in Cyprus, were played in Tsirion including the two semifinals of the competition on May 14, 1992. In the semifinals, Spain beat Portugal 3-1 and the same day in the other match, Germany beat Italy 6-5 on penalties, after a 0-0 draw. Through these matches, Spain and Germany qualified for the final. The stadium also hosted some Cyprus Super Cupand Cypriot Cup finals.[2] Location Limassol or Lemesos (Greek: Λεμεσός, Lemesós; Turkish: Limasol or Leymosun; Armenian: Լիմասոլ) is the second-largest city inCyprus. Limassol municipality has a population of 101,000, while the metropolitan area has a population of 183,656.[1] It is the largest city in geographical size, and Limassol municipality is the largest and most populous on the island. The city is located on Akrotiri Bay on the island's southern coast, and it is the capital of Limassol District, which has a population of 235,000.[1] Limassol is one of the busiest ports of the Mediterranean transit trade and the largest port in Cyprus. It has also become one of the most important tourism, trade, and service-providing centres in the area. Limassol is renowned for its extensive cultural traditions, and is home to the Cyprus University of Technology. A wide spectrum of activities and a number of museums and archaeological sites are available to the interested visitor. Consequently, Limassol attracts a wide range of tourists mostly during an extended summer season to be accommodated in a wide range of hotels and apartments. A large marina is currently being constructed near the old town. Limassol was built between two ancient cities, Amathus and Kourion, and during Byzantine rule it was known as Neapolis (new town). Limassol's historical centre is located around its medieval castle and the Old Port. Today the city spreads along the Mediterranean coast and has extended much farther than the castle and port, with its suburbs stretching along the coast to Amathus. To the west of the city is the Akrotiri Sovereign Base Area, part of the British Overseas Territory of Akrotiri and Dhekelia. Break 4 days so participants can choose their next songs Participants 33 participants will participate in edition 20. There will be 2 Semi final with 16 participants in each. From each semi final 10 countries will pass in big final. Semi Final 1 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Puerto Rico will vote here Semi Final 2 Only 10 countries will be qualified to the grand final. Greece and Cyprus Vote here Final 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: